The Accidental Heroine of Time
by WildJayAppears
Summary: Link gave up after his first confrontation with Ganondorf, Linkle however wants to prove that anyone can be a Hero and not every opponent is as evil as it's thought. She may not quite what Hyrule was expecting, but she is the one it needs. (Ocarina of Time) (Mild Language)
1. Of False Heroes and Little Girls

Linkle tripped as she tried to follow Link as he cried, "Wink!" he tiny little voice cried out, "Wink! Wait for me!"

Link held an arm to his face to hide his tears, "go away Linkle!"

The younger little girl tilted her head as Navi circled the young boy, "Link! That's no way to talk to her, she has...helped us...after all," the Fairy finally assessed.

"But why? I wanna help you fight the bad eyed man!" She jumped up.

Link sniffed, "what's the point? He's too powerful."

Linkle ran up to the boy and slapped him, "but you a hewo! You can do it! I beweave in you!"?

The 'Hero' shoved her to the ground in defense before throwing his bag along with his sword and shield on ground, "no I'm not! I don't want any part in this, I'm just a kid..." he said quietly before turning and running back towards the Kokiri Forest.

Linkle was in shock as she looked at the fairy, "I'll...go talk with him. Just pick up his stuff, he's gonna need it," Navi sighed before following the boy, "Hey! Link! Listen!"

So she waited. She tied the little sack with the three spiritual stones on her hip. The Kokiri Sword and Hylian Shield in front of her.

Hours passed. Linkle blinked and yawned before she heard a clanking noise behind her. The little girl turned to see one of the dead skeleton monsters clambering towards her. She yelped and shot to her feet, adrenaline waking her up. It swung out a claw, but the little girl danced away. Her eyes went to the sword and shield.

"WINK!" She cried out.

But no answer came. The skeleton monster kept coming.

Moonlight pointed off of its razor sharp claws as she kept backing up. What was she gonna do? She didn't have any weapon of her own...but without Link here, would he be mad if she took the sword and shield and used them? She wouldn't be able to lift them very well but it was better than playing Cucco with the monster for hours.

She took off in a curve around the monster to pick up the sword and shield, it's weight not as heavy as it looked. A slight discomfort in her wrist was all that bothered her as she ejected the shield up before the skeleton slashed against the shield.

"Eep!" She pushed the shield against it and attempted to shove it off, "aaaaagh!"

It stumbled back and she seized the moment, striking in a downwards motion with the small sword. The creature fumbled into dust after the hit. Linkle panted as she breathed slowly. She...She did it...?

She looked at the sword in her hand. It was different from the crossbow she used in the shooting gallery in Hyrule Castle Town but still made her feel stronger. She scanned the horizon to see nothing in the moonlight.

No one was coming. Link had abandoned her.

"Stupid cousin!" she mumbled before shouldering the shield and putting away the sword. She took a deep breath and tried to remember what all happened when the bad eyed man came out of the gate. Princess Zelda was on horseback with Miss Tattoo and threw something that landed in the moat. Then the bad eyed man showed up and zapped Link.

That must be it! He must have cursed him to be a coward!

Maybe the thing she threw in the water was a magic potion or something. She had to find out. She tried to run but wasn't quite as fast with her shorter legs.

"Don't worry cousin! I'll save you!" She whispered to herself, "I'll prove to you anyone can be a hero!"

Hours passed and she was almost exhausted as the light of day broke over Hyrule. She came up to the moat and peeked into the blue water. There, a patch that was off colored. Something small was at the bottom.

She took off the rest of her belongings, leaving her forest clothes on as she dove down, barely snatching up the item before losing air. It was a pretty ovarian with small bottle with a piece of wrapped up parchment.

Linkle kicked her way back to shore before opening it up once back with her belongings.

It was a note to Link! No, it was...instructions? She saw the fingering chart along with a crudely drawn map to a "Temple of Time".

She tilted her head as she raised the map out and looked at before nodding and gearing up. She started walking into the town only to find pure chaos as citizens were in the streets as guards tried to calm them down. Something about the King being killed.

She had to ask for directions five times as she made her way through the town, "it's literally, right there," one person said as they pointed to the building Linkle was standing in front of, "you picked the wrong time to visit Castle Town."

Linkle nodded quickly and ran into the Temple, struggling to push the large doors shut. She threw the boomerang to knock the bar into place. Now no one could...

"Ow!" She heard a tiny voice outside before it flew in through the window.

"Navi!" Linkle chirped as the Fairy came in through a hole in the upper window.

The Fairy bobbed up and down, "Linkle, it's Link, he won't come back from the forest. I've had no luck trying to get through to him, maybe you want to talk to him?"

She shook her head furiously, "after."

"After? WHAT DO YOU MEAN AFTER? THE ENTIRE FATE OF HYRULE RESTS UPON THE LAZY BOY AND SOMEONE HAS TO MOTIVATE HIM!"

Linkle flinched, "please don't yell," she said as she approached the pedestal as the bag with the Spiritual Stones began to glow with light.

Navi flew up next to her, "Linkle...what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna prove it to him. I'm gonna show him you can be a hero no matter the age."

Navi stayed silent. Her mind trying to make sense of the little girl who had been trying desperately to aid the hero as she was going to try to fill his shoes. Getting showed up by the little one may actually inspire the real Hero to do his job.

The Fairy watched as Linkle set the stones on the pedestal and went up to the door and started playing the ocarina in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Navi asked as the door freaked open.

Linkle replied happily, "at the bottom of the moat!"

The two unlikely companions walked into the chamber to another pedestal with one thing in it.

A sword.

Linkle put her hands on her hips, "and now we win! Just like that!"

"I think you have to pull it out Linkle. Just opening the door shouldn't magically change anything."

"Am I allowed to? Will I get in trouble?"

"I think we're past that right now. Just pull the sword and get it to Link so he can beat that man."

Linkle jumped up and down, "this exciting!"

"Just pull it already!"

The young girl stepped up to the pedestal and tugged. It gave slightly. She yanked again and got it another inch.

"Do...do...do you need help?" A dark voice spoke yet sounded oddly confused.

Navi turned and helped as Ganondorf himself entered the chamber.

He looked taken aback at the sight of the small girl tugging on the last safeguard to the Sacred Realm.

"No! Go away!"

"Are you sure you can lift it."

"Crap it's stuck!"

Gannondorf approached, "because you're lifting it the wrong way."

The young girl had a hand on the hilt told the Kokiri Sword as she took a step back, "what do you mean?"

The King of Evil rolled his eyes. He was expecting the boy. The one the Princess had been conversing with. Not the girl who had been following him around like a lost little puppy. Yet here she was, struggling to lift the final seal to his ultimate destination, the Sacred Realm. The home of the triforce.

But this was almost an insult. A test of his patience. He waited years for the moment to strike and now that he did, his entire plan hinged on a little girl lifting the sword that probably weighed almost as much as she did.

Yet he somehow found it oddly amusing.

"Hand me your sword."

"No!"

"If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it already, I can't touch that one."

The Fairy fluttered in front of his face, "what makes you think we'd do anything for you?"

He backhanded it away like it was a gnat, "because this benefits both of us."

Linkle tilted her head, "how?"

"Because you getting that sword," he pointed at the Master Sword, "gives you the small glimmer of hope you want and gives me what I want in the form of access to the Sacred Realm."

A wicked mischievous smile formed on Linkle's face, "with the shiny triangles?"

"...yes."

"The one that grants wishes!"

He nodded again as he crossed his arms. This was going greatly, she was so innocent that..."

Linkle skipped up the to the sword as Ganondorf drew a confident breath. His entire dreams were about to be...

Crushed as the little girl threw her weight back on the sword.

His knees bent as his mouth dropped. She giggled, "no wishes for you! Bye bye!" She skipped happily past him.

He was that close?

Navi seemed in just as much of a state of shock as he did, "did your entire plan...just get foiled...by a little girl?"

Ganondorf straightened up, "it's a minor setback."

"Some King of Evil you are."

"Silence Fairy, I may need her but I do not have to put up with your annoying sass."

The Fairy sipped after Linkle quickly only to be caught by the Gerudo, "young girl."

Linkle spun to see Ganondorf with Navi in hand, "hey! Let her go!"

"Pull out the sword."

He was once again made a fool as Linkle pulled out the Kokiri Sword, "okay?"

He sighed, "the blue one. Pull it out or the Fairy gets it!"

Linkle tilted her head, "get what? Wait, is it your birthday Navi?"

Ganondorf squinted, "what the..."

"HAPPY BIRFDAY! I forgot to get you a present!"

"Linkle! Don't do it!"

"Get you a present?"

Ganondorf sighed, "she said she wanted a blue sword."

Linkle thought for a moment, "okay! We split up, I go find blue sword, you go get cake!"

"What!"

"GET. CAKE," Linkle screamed.

The Gerudo man flinched, "only if you pull the sword first, it is blue, okay?"

"No peeking!" She squealed as she started to pull it.

"LINKLE! NO!"

The blue pulse started and stopped as it sank back into the pedestal with a thud causing Ganondorf to smack his hand against his forehead.

Navi floated in front of Linkle, "are you stupid!? He wants you to lift the sword."

"But he said you wanted a blue sword, why didn't you tell me it's your birthday?"

Navi waited a moment before flying away, "fuck it. I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want. As long as he's being a cucco shit Hyrule doesn't stand a chance."

Even Ganondorf was surprised at the Fairy's language. He watched as the little Hylian sat down in defeat and started to cry. He felt a small pang in his black heart. Guilt. He had expected the boy. Maybe an epic battle later in life which Ganondorf himself would triumph. Not a little girl who was somewhere between completely stupid and annoyingly clever for her age. One day, he would have to kill her but for now, she served a purpose.

He gritted his teeth and exhaled before sitting down next to her, "you know, you can't lift it alone, and you seem to be rejecting my help to lift it."

"Shut up..." She sniffed into her arms.

"I can train you a little bit, just until you can lift it on your own. Build some muscles, increase your endurance, stuff like that."

Linkle continued to pout, "no! You're a bully!"

She took a few moment to stick out her tounge before Ganondorf threw up his hands and walked off. Some child of Destiny, he thought as he walked off. He would have to start researching some other way to get into the sacred realm because that twit of a girl was...

He was only a moment's walk from the temple when he felt it. The Sacred Realm. It was open.

But how? He ran back inside to see the little girl dragging the Master Sword along the ground, shield on her back and screaming, "YAAAAAAAAAH!"

He laughed evily as darkness obscured the area, "foolish little girl. As clever as a trick as that may be," he circled her as she tried to swing the sword around but only managed a scraping sound. He crouched down and flicked the bracelets on her wrist, "nice touch hiding those. The boy would have probably worn them outright, but here is the question," he kicked her against the wall, "where is he?"

Linkle whimpered, "he's scared..."

"And what about you?"

"I'm..."

He grinned.

"Kinda hungry."

Smack. The sound reverberated through the chamber as Ganondorf sighed, "I meant emotionally."

"Did you get the cake?" she coughed, teasing the King of Evil with a childlike giggle.

"Laugh all you want little girl, but you have sealed this world's fate. And when it turns to ash, it will be your fault," he began to laugh as Linkle struggled to her feet and prepared for one last standoff. She had to be a Hero. For everyone she met. Especially for Link. White light erupted from the pedestal and Linkle passed out.


	2. Now I gotta do his job?

**Holy crap, you actually came for a second chapter? I respect that!**

 **Anyway, onto some responses to reviews!**

 **James Birdsong: Thanks!**

 **Guest: I was giggling as I was writing child Linkle to start**

 **Zero Kami no mu: I mean, their whole Hero-Villain relationship is going to be different from the typical Link-Ganondorf hatred so pity him if you'd like, as for continuing, well you are in luck because this is Chapter 2! I do apologize for the length, I've just been busy.**

* * *

As Linkle slept, her mind grew. Her body changed. She learned as she dreamed. Ten years passed before she awoke.

However, waking up was a loose term.

To more accurately describe it, she simply rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep. A man clearing his throat however forced her eyes open. She blinked in confusion. Her body felt...weird. Wrong in a way.

"Isn't ten years long enough? Goddess knows you weren't ready but can the fate of Hyrule, nay, the word, really depend on such a young woman?"

Linkle rolled up in midair as she looked down at her now gloved hands and different attire.

She clutched herself away from the man. She felt violated, these weren't her clothes! How did she end up in these anyway, she looked at the man, "who are you!? What did you do to me!?"

The older man held up his hands, "you have nice reason to be alarmed..."

"I HAVE EVERY DAMN REASON TO BE ALARMED! AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH MY VOICE!? WHY DO I FEEL DIFFERENT AND WHY ARE MY CLOTHES DIFFERENT, WHATS GOING ON!?"

"I am Rauru, one of the Ancient Sages."

Linkle frowned and remained shied away as she started to panic, "and?"

"You are the one who pulled the Master Sowrd broke the seal to the Sacred Realm. That makes you the Heroine of..."

"No I'm not."

The saint appeared baffled, "what? Yes, you are the Heroine of Time. The one who will bring an end to Ganondorf's tyranny and stop him from uniting the triforce and using it to bend all the world to his will?"

Linkle was on her feet and began to slowly pace back and forth, "I remember pulling out the sword...but I was gonna try and wound that man and take the sword to Link. He's the Hero, not me."

Rauru shook his head, "Link, as much as I had hoped, never came back to reclaim his destiny. He went back to the forest and has been trying to protect the Kokiri ever since. His fairy keeps a watch over him in hopes he will become who he was meant to be. But as the fates would have it, you, Linkle, are the Hero Hyrule needs. This is it's darkest hour. Ganondorf has more power than we anticipated and your body wasn't physically aged long enough to handle the task at hand of defeating him. You've been asleep for a little over ten years.

"Wait, I'm fifteen now?!"

"Sixteen actually, Happy birthday."

Linkle paced back and forth, a newely gloved hand, "so I'm guessing you were taking care of me the last ten years than?"

"You used to drool in your sleep."

"Um...thanks?"

He waved a hand and a yellow medallion hung suspended in the air, "we don't have much time. You must defeat Ganondorf or this world is doomed. Do you accept the task?"

She took a deep breath, "I don't really have a choice do I?"

The sage shook his head, "this place is the last stronghold in the Sacred Realm and you are our last chance. You must awaken the other sages, here," the medallion floated to her hand and ceased to flow as Linkle started to put it around her neck.

Rauru extended a hand, "no. If Ganondorf's forces see you with that on, it could be much worse. Now go! Young Heroine!"

He waved his hand as light engulfed Linkle with a shriek. She opened her eyes to see the inner chamber of the Temple of Time. She looked around before pulling out the Master Sword in her hand, looking at her reflection in the blade. Gone was the little girl in the dress with a backpack and before her was a young woman clad in green cloth and leather armor. She blinked to make sure as a voice sounded off angrily at her, "you aren't Link."

Linkle spun quickly to see a figure emerging from the shadows. Tall, blonde, covered almost head to toe in clothing but yet the eyes were familiar. The young Heroine responded with a shrug, "sorry to disappoint?"

The woman slowly circled Linkle, "who are you?"

"Uh, who are you?"

The woman stopped, "I am Shiek, one of the Shiekah. Now, tell me what happened to Link. He was supposed to be here and yet here you are."

Linkle shrugged, "I'm Linkle. I'm uh, the Hero apparently, heroine? Shero? I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"...right...so, where is Link? He is the true Hero."

Linkle rolled her eyes, "he cucco'd out. I'm the Hero. The old man said so. Heroine! He said Heroine! So, yeah, I'm the Heroine of Hyrule!"

"This has to be a joke."

Sheik raised a hand in a puff of smoke as Linkle took her first steps, uneasy on her bigger body. She wobbled for the first few steps before she finally hit her stride. The sacred stones sat still hovering in mid air. She poked one and made it spin. The girl looked around before trying to tug one from the air and gave up in frustration. Magically levitate and anchored in place. She pushed the temple door and caught her breath. Hyrule Castle Town was in ruins. Several shriveled humanoid figures stood in random spots. Black clouds choked the sky as a transformed Hyrule Castle looked off to her right.

"What the..."

A shrill demonic scream rolled over the ruins before a panicked scream following it was cut short. Someone just died.

Linkle slowly reached for the sword and drew it and the shield. She still wasn't quite sure how to properly utilise them so it was based on how she remembered Link using them. Except she was big enough to use the Hylian Shield like an actual shield, not something to hide underneath from a volcanic eruption.

Volcano. That's right! She checked her back pocket quickly to feel the small gem still there from the Great Fairy. Link called her stupid for going all the way to the top of an active volcano for a dumb gem so he sat out side as Linkle went exploring. It was only because Navi forced him to stay that she wasn't left there by herself atop Death Mountain.

Din's Fire. That's what the Fairy had told her. She clutched it in her shield hand as she advanced with the sword. One of the shriveled figures slowly looked towards Linkle and screamed. Linkle yelped and swung the Master Sword, cleaving it in two. More figures turned and began to lumber her way. The young girl panicked and ran through the mass, dodging and weaving the grasping hands of the Gibido's. The bridge was broken as Linkle picked up speed. She was definitely faster as her now young adult body sprinted towards the moat. She jumped quickly and ended up reaching the other side of the partially rotted drawbridge. She popped up to her feet in shock as she finally got a good look at herself. Gone was the little green hood she had donned for her adventure with Link. The small pocket dimensional backpack had also grown in size as Linkle sat on actual ground to sort herself out.

Definitely taller. Definitely not a Kokiri. Her height was more that of Impa's size but shorter by a few inches. She was as tall as the rest of the female villagers in Kakariko Village which made one thing clear to her as she started to process everything.

"I'm not a Kokiri?" she looked down at herself. She gazed at the Master Sword. All of this was because she pulled the sword.

But even if she hadn't, the man with the evil eyes would still have decimated Hyrule until he found a different way into the Sacred Realm.

She stood up and wiped a tear from her eye, she had to do something. She looked out across Hyrule Field in the cloudy weather. She needed a familiar face. Luckily for her, from a distance, Lon-Lon Ranch looked unscathed.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
